Kaede
Kaede (Kai-eh-deh) is the attendant/best friend of Chifusa Manyuu ever since childhood. Kaede is eternally loyal to Chifusa to the point that she also deserted the Manyuu clan to go along with her friend. Despite the fact that she is Chifusa's underling, she still tends to give her friend orders, especially when it comes to managing money or picking fights. It is implied several times in both the manga and the anime that Kaede is secretly in love with Chifusa, demonstrated by her jealously whenever Chifusa is approached by men and beautiful women or her constant attempts at playing with and worshiping Chifusa's ever enlarging bosom. It is because of these behaviors that most people who come across Chifusa and Kaede assume that they are lesbians, Kaede's attraction to Chifusa could also be the result of Chifusa's extraordinary ChiChi Nagare/Togi enhanced breasts. Appearance Kaede wears a light purple kimono that is of a darker purple on the ends, and light green armguards with thin dark purple arm bands. She also carries a backpack in some episodes. Personality Kade is a lot less serious than Chifusa Manyuu where Kaede is intended as the comic relief in the story as she is always trying to fondle, suckle and worship Chifusa's Breasts, or to find different ways and schemes to do so. She also gets very mad when people make remarks about her breast size, especially Chifusa; this usually leads to them fighting. Abilities Throughout the series, Kaede has only been shown engaging in combat on one instance and it was against Chifusa Manyuu herself. Nevertheless, as a former Manyuu assassin and samurai, she no doubt has some experience in combat to have attained her position. Swordsmanship: As a former Manyuu assassin and samurai, Kaede has undoubtedly been trained in the way of the sword. She had a brief skirmish against Chifusa when the latter had been trying to escape. Physical Condition: As a former Manyuu assassin and samurai, Kaede was most certainly trained to be in top physical condition, to meet the physical demand of the role. * Stamina: '''Kaede has been shown to have formidable physical stamina. She was once able to go four days straight without any food, while having walked on foot for the first three days and working intensely on the last. '''Swimming: Kaede has been shown and stated to be an excellent swimmer. She was commended by Oiso, who was considered the best swimmer in Matsue Village. Trivia *The name '''Kaede '''means "maple" (楓). *Kaede is voiced by Aki Toyosaki, who is also known for her role as Tomo Yamanobe in Seikon no Qwaser. **Aki was 24 years old (Born in October of 1986) when she voiced Kaede. *Kaede is the second character to have her breasts fully exposed in the series. **This was also the first and last time her breasts were shown at their original size, as they were taken immediately after. Gallery Kaede.jpg|Kaede reading Kaedesd.jpg|Kaede,prior to joining Chifusa Kaede fighting.jpg|Kaede fighting Kaede doing it.jpg|Kaede doing what she does best........ kaede_pleading.png|"If you can absorb them, you can probably share them too." Kaede_sleeping.png|Kaede sleeping vlcsnap-9875-01-29-20h33m31s277.png vlcsnap-0347-03-03-15h44m59s922.png Category:Characters Category:D Cup Category:A Cup Category:Female